


Melting

by thedarklightangel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklightangel/pseuds/thedarklightangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna makes a request of Elsa, which, after a little prompting, she is all too happy to fulfil. Elsanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

~❄~

“Will you do this for me?”

Standing by the lit fireplace, Anna spoke quietly into the silence of the room. Although Anna’s voice was but a murmur, it echoed around the master suite of the palace, amplified by the natural acoustics that the high, ornate walls provided.

Across the room from her sister, Elsa’s head felt light. Had she just heard that correctly, or was it simply a trick that her mind had played on her?

“I’m sorry…” Elsa chuckled, her laughter sounding high and forced in her own ears, “I… I don’t think I heard you correctly, Anna. Could you say that again?”

From Elsa’s perspective, she saw her sister stir. As she moved, she reached around herself and pulled the ties from her twin braids. Raking a hand through her hair and sending her strawberry-blonde locks cascading down her back, Anna slowly turned her head, casting half her face in shadow.

As the light of the fire danced across the other half of Anna’s face, Elsa saw the heated gaze that burned in her sister’s darkened eyes. Languidly, Anna turned around, and began to cross the room towards her sister; every step she took had a seductive sway, and her eyes only seemed to grow darker and darker.

“I said,” She repeated, her voice deepened to an almost sinful purr, “Will you do this for-?”

Anna’s breath caught in her throat as she suddenly slipped. Eyes widening as she stumbled, Anna threw out her arms and braced herself for pain upon impact…

“Anna!”

…Only to feel nothing but the sensation of something cold pressed against her cheek and hands.

Slowly, the princess opened her eyes. Pushing herself up, Anna realized that a pile of snow had cushioned her fall. Wiping the rapidly melting snow out of her eyes, Anna heard the sound of footsteps approaching her.

“Anna!” Elsa cried out. With hands still glowing with residual magic, Elsa dropped onto her knees next to her sister. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Anna said quietly, slowly but surely moving and sitting up.

“Are you sure?” Elsa was still frantic. She wrung her hands together nervously before holding them outwards. Though her fingers trembled, she did not lay them on Anna – instead, she let them hover there, as she looked Anna up and down worriedly.

As tendrils of frost began to creep outwards from Elsa’s body, Anna began to notice. Wincing slightly, the younger woman reached out and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, getting her attention.

“Elsa,” She said gently, make sure she was meeting her sister’s eyes. “Really, I’m fine. The only thing wounded about me is my pride. Nothing else, I promise you.”

With that, Elsa relaxed. Breathing a sigh of relief, the queen pressed a hand against her chest, and moved the other so that it rested on top of Anna’s own. Slowly, the frost stopped spreading, and even began to melt.

“ I’m sorry to worry you like that.” Anna apologized. “I didn’t mean to slip and fall. I was just trying to…”

A blush began to creep up Anna’s neck. Spreading quickly, it painted her face a delicate red, and she struggled to control it as she dropped her gaze to her lap.

“I was just trying to be sexy.” She admitted. “…For you.”

“Oh Anna…” Elsa sighed. “You know what I think about you. You just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

The older woman squeezed Anna’s hand with her own, stroking the back of her sister’s hand with her thumb soothingly. Whether this was to comfort Anna or herself, she did not know; still, she continued with the motion as she, too, dropped her eyes to the ground.

“I’m just…” Elsa trailed off, hesitant, before finding her mettle and continuing. “I’m just nervous. About doing… that.”

“If it’s something you don’t want-“

“No.” Elsa shook her head frantically, and Anna was taken aback by the conviction in her sister’s voice. “It’s something that I do want to do, but…”

“But…?”

“But…” Elsa’s voice, filled with such conviction before, shrunk to a whisper.

“I’m afraid of hurting you. Like I did… before.”

The phantom feeling of iciness bloomed inside Anna’s chest, spreading quickly throughout her torso. As Anna recalled that day – or more specifically, the look of terror on Elsa’s face – she swept aside the memory, and instead, looked down at the woman holding her hand.

“Elsa. Will you look at me? Please?”

Slowly, Elsa raised her head…

…and found lips pressed against her own.

Immediately, Elsa melted into the kiss. Elsa’s grip on Anna’s hand slackened as she felt the younger woman cup her cheek, and then slide a hand her blonde hair. Closing her eyes, Elsa pressed back against her sister.

As memories of those life-changing events – running up the mountain in fear of her people, struggling to loose herself from her chains in Arendelle’s prison, sobbing as she held her sister’s frozen form in her arms – ran through her mind, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Desperately, Elsa sought to banish what she remembered in her past and validate what she felt in her present as she clung to her sister – making sure Anna was real, and warm, and there, in her arms.

Finally they separated, although reluctantly. Eyes fluttering open, Elsa saw Anna gazing at her intently. Pressing their foreheads together, Anna gently traced the apple of Elsa’s cheek with a finger.

“This isn’t like then.” She murmured softly. “I know you won’t hurt me. I love you, and more than that, I trust you. Will you trust in yourself, too?”

Breathing in deeply to calm her nerves, Elsa closed her eyes once again. She nodded once.

This time, when they kissed again, it was Elsa who took the lead.

It started off gently enough; it was less a kiss, and more of a brush of the lips. Soon though, it increased in passion – and as it did, Elsa grew more confident in herself. Squeezing Anna’s hand again, Elsa tilted her head and pressed forward. A quiet moan from her sister was all that Elsa needed to slip past her sister’s lips and deepen the kiss.

Anna nearly gasped again. This was hardly the first time they had kissed like this – and yet, it was.

For as Elsa increased the passion of their kiss, Anna began to feel the cool burn of peppermint in her mouth. She sampled the bitter tones of dark chocolate, and relished in the buttery sweetness of sugar cookies melting on her tongue. Everything she tasted was simply underscored by the fact that her sister’s mouth – normally, warm and inviting – was cool to her touch.

And for the first time, Anna tasted the flavour of winter on her sister’s lips.

When both women ran out of breath, they parted. Gasping for breath, Anna’s eyes widened. “Elsa… I didn’t know you could-“

Elsa cut her off as she pressed a single finger to her younger sister’s lips. Shushing her gently, Elsa stood, pulling Anna along with her.

Crossing the room together in near silence, Elsa finally stopped in front of her massive, four-poster bed. Brushing aside the translucent ice-blue curtains (made by Elsa’s own hand with the help of her magic), Elsa gently nudged Anna forward and onto the bed before letting the curtain drop.

Shrouded in partial darkness, the two sisters met again. Though only the fire, still crackling in the fireplace, illuminated their silhouettes and eyes, the two sisters needed nothing more to come together. They knew each other’s bodies well enough to need no guide.

With half-lidded eyes, Anna watched as Elsa’s elegant gown, weaved together from frost itself, simply melted away from her body. Freed from her constraints, Elsa set to slowly removing her sister’s clothing.

At her sister’s prompting, Anna rolled over. Feeling Elsa’s fingers deftly pulling loose her bodice, Anna shifted to allow the clothing to be pulled free. Between removing articles of clothing, Elsa teased Anna as she alternated between rubbing warm thumbs up and down Anna’s spine and carefully laying cold kisses along Anna’s neck.

When all but her smallclothes were discarded, Elsa paused. Sitting above Anna, Elsa held her breath, in awe as she looked up and down her sister’s nearly naked silhouette.

In the darkness, Anna saw her sister’s tongue flick outwards to wet her lips, already swollen and ruby red from kisses. Her blue eyes, normally the colour of the ice she controlled, had deepened to cobalt with lust.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Elsa asked once again, hesitance flickering in her eyes.

Anna’s only response was to take her sister’s hands in her own, and place them on her breasts.

“I want you. All of you.”

With that, Elsa felt the last of her indecision melt away.

Unbinding her sister’s breasts, Elsa threw away what held them back. Dipping her head down and brushing a kiss to Anna’s lips, Elsa tweaked the twin peaks upon her sister’s breasts once. She dragged her hands down Anna’s stomach before sitting back up and raising them before her.

Breathless with anticipation, Anna watched Elsa intently. The darkness of the veil covering them was stripped away as Elsa’s hands shone. A blue swirl of snowflakes rose from both of her palms; they curled around her wrists and snaked in between her fingers before hovering over her fingertips and dissipating into thin air, causing the darkness to fall within the curtain once again.

“Did it work?” Anna asked softly, watching as Elsa inspected her hands.

Hands still outstretched before her, Elsa looked over her fingertips to her sister’s flushed and glassy-eyed face.

A seductive smirk began to tug at her lips.

“Only one way to find out.”

As Elsa laid her hands onto Anna’s bare belly, Anna squealed. Elsa’s hands were ice cold, infused with her own winter magic. Whenever they were together, Elsa was careful to regulate her body temperature to assure that she wouldn’t hurt her sister – and now, she let it go, just like Anna had asked her to.

Drawing her hands back, Elsa tapped a cool finger against her lips as she watched Anna literally shiver under her touch. Reaching downwards, Elsa traced a fingertip along Anna’s elegant neck.

Anna moaned at the sudden change in temperature, but moaned even louder as she felt Elsa’s lips, warm once again, descend onto her skin. Laying hot kisses against Anna’s delicate throat, Elsa ran her fingers down the other side before giving it the same treatment. Feeling Anna’s breathing hitch underneath her lips, Elsa smiled.

“Does it feel good?” She asked, her voice low and husky.

“Mmm…” Anna could only moan her response, a hand reaching up to tangle within her own hair.

“Tell me, Anna.” Elsa urged. “Does it good?”

The more she used her powers, the more confident Elsa grew – and she began to trace her fingers lower and lower down Anna’s neck, heating up the area with a warm mouth afterwards.

Meanwhile, Anna was going crazy. When the idea of Elsa using her powers during sex first struck Anna, she knew it would be good – only, she didn’t know it would be this good. Elsa liked to be on top, and while Anna knew Elsa was fantastic when she had gotten into the mood, she hadn’t ever seen Elsa like this before, at least not in bed – free, unrestrained… powerful.

“So good.” Anna breathed, moving the hand from her own hair to tangle into Elsa’s. As Elsa leaned up to give her a kiss once again, Anna noted that while the flavours she had tasted earlier remained, the temperature had (quite obviously) gone back up.

“And how about if I do this?”

Elsa’s hands dropped even lower. With deliberate slowness, Elsa ran her fingertips down Anna’s chest. Drawing spirals and swirls along Anna’s pale flesh, paying special attention to the frost-patterned scar that lay in the valley of Anna’s breasts, Elsa hummed to herself amidst the chorus of Anna’s mewls of pleasure.

When she dragged her tongue over those same patterns, Anna’s mewls turned into downright gasps. She clutched at Elsa’s head, doing her best not to pull at her hair too hard – a tall order, considering the downright sinful things Elsa was doing to her.

“Elsa, stop teasing me!” Anna gasped, tugging Elsa’s white-blonde braid gently after Elsa nipped in between her breasts.

“Teasing?” Elsa’s eyes twinkled with amusement, and she raised her head to look Anna in the eyes. “What do you mean, teasing?”

Staring her lover in the face, Anna felt her words leave her. Anna was a headstrong and bold young woman, unafraid to say what she wanted when it came to it – but looking at the source of all her pleasure, Anna felt her flush deepen but a fraction more.

“You know where I want it.” She said between gritted teeth.

“Do I?” Elsa said, amused. Circling a single finger around one of Anna’s breasts, she passed dangerously close to the peak, but never touched it; instead, she simply repeated the swirl again, smirking all the while.

“Elsa…” Anna warned, fingers tightening in Elsa’s hair once again.

“Alright, alright.” Elsa chuckled.

With a wink, she pinched both her sister’s nipples, causing the woman to cry out loudly. Elsa’s fingers were freezing, and the cold cause Anna’s skin to rise with goose bumps. Her nipples reacted to the cold, tightening even further – and as Elsa set a hot, wet mouth on one of them, Anna’s back arced off the bed.

“Elsa!” Anna cried out, pressing her sister’s head to her chest further.

Elsa merely smiled at the tone of desperation in Anna’s voice as she suckled at her sister’s bosom. Peak firmly captured in her mouth, she lashed her tongue over the hard nub. Meanwhile, she let her fingers continue to play with its twin, lingering around the area – the longer Elsa lingered there, the colder her touch became.

Swirling her tongue once more, Elsa switched sides. Taking Anna’s other nipple into her mouth, Elsa noted just how cold it was, how tight the muscles had contracted. Scraping her teeth against the bud with care, Elsa felt Anna cry out once again. Though she grunted as Anna tugged roughly at her head, Elsa found she didn’t mind much – seeing such pleasure on her sister’s face made it bearable.

When Elsa was satisfied, she released Anna’s breast from her mouth with a small ‘pop’. Sitting up once again, she admired her handiwork. Beneath her, Anna had been reduced to a panting, sweating, flushed mass- and when she looked up at her sister, all Elsa could see was the way the way that Anna looked at her – with pure lust.

Chest heaving, voice raspy, Anna whispered one thing into the still air.

“More.”

With that, Elsa descended upon her once again, a hungry, almost inhuman growl torn from her throat. Raking her cold fingers down Anna’s stomach, the younger woman squealed girlishly, shivering from the cold touch. However, she began to shiver for a completely different reason as Elsa moved lower and lower.

Stroking Anna’s hips with her thumbs, Elsa settled herself between Anna’s legs. Placing her ice-cold hands on her sister’s knees, Elsa parted them gently, staring into Anna’s eyes all the while. Making sure that Anna’s gaze was locked onto her, Elsa dragged off the last of the princess’ clothing before slowly looking downwards.

Despite how comfortable Anna usually was with her body, she couldn’t stop the blush that rose as Elsa gazed downwards. Fighting the urge to close her legs, Anna took a deep breath and put on her most nonchalant face.

“Well?” She said airily, the effect somewhat ruined by the breathlessness of her voice.

“Well, what?” Elsa repeated, smiling vaguely, trailing her fingers across the tops of Anna’s thighs.

“Aren’t you going to…?”

“I think I’ll just take my time.”

“You tease!” Anna cried, flailing her limbs.

Attempting to shut her legs, Anna found that she couldn’t – icy hands were suddenly placed on both of her inner thighs, causing her to moan aloud despite herself.

“You…tease…” She breathed again, her sentence punctuated by a groan as Elsa began to move.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, you know.” The blonde chided as she slid her fingers dangerously high up Anna’s legs, earning herself another sharp intake of breath.

Pressing her fingers into the space where Anna’s groin met her legs, Elsa watched as her sister’s thighs began to tremble- though whether that was due to the cold or her arousal was anyone’s guess (though Elsa suspected it to be a mix of the two). As Elsa got closer and closer to the source of Anna’s need, the strawberry blonde began to breathe faster and faster.

“Tell me what you need, Anna.” Elsa goaded, her fingers creeping closer and closer to her sister’s core.

“Wh-what!?” Anna yelped, eyes shutting for a brief moment as Elsa passed especially close.

“You were able to tell me earlier tonight. Why not now?”

“Elsa, I-“

“Tell me.”

The authority in Elsa’s voice – not unlike that she used at royal meetings – was more than enough to convince a hesitant Anna.

“I… I want you to…” Anna struggled to find the words as one of Elsa’s hands returned to tease at her nipples yet again.

“To?” Elsa pressed on, stroking up and down near Anna’s core.

“To use your p…p-powers, and…”

“And?”

Suddenly, Elsa held still. One hand pinching the sensitive flesh of Anna’s breast, the other resting but inches away from Anna’s core, Elsa looked upwards at her sister with a serious face.

Though she was impeded by both her own embarrassment and the lusty haze that clouded her mind, Anna was finally able to come out with it.

“T-take… me.”

A grin pulled at Elsa’s lips.

“It would be my pleasure.”

And with that, Elsa finally touched her fingers to Anna’s core. Running two fingers up the length of Anna’s need, Elsa could only smirk as she heard her sister’s howl of pleasure, especially as she gently pinched the pearl that was her clit.

Quickly moving downwards, Elsa’s tongue followed the path that her fingers had just made. Almost sobbing above, Anna clutched at the blonde head bobbing between her legs as her sister settled down for her feast.

Elsa devoured her sister with gusto. Gently stroking her sister’s clit with her frozen fingers, the woman waited until Anna cried out before taking the nub into her mouth and soothing it with a hot tongue.

Clamping a hand over her own mouth to stifle her noises, Anna found it to be almost useless. Her sister played her body like a finely tuned instrument, and every single movement that Elsa made plucked a string, causing Anna to sing aloud.

Her chorus of moans and mewls only grew louder as Anna felt an ice-cold finger slide into her. As the finger probed gently, Anna felt her walls grasp at the presence inside her. Yet while she was hot and slick, no amount of body heat could warm that presence up – and Anna could do naught but shiver as she felt herself being stretched by another finger, gently pressed inside.

When she thought she might explode, Anna felt the cool presence being removed from her depths. Whining almost embarrassingly (but not caring in the slightest), Anna felt those cold hands push her legs upwards. As Anna’s knees were draped over Elsa’s shoulders, the older woman shifted and came even closer to Anna’s need than she was before.

With a gleam in her eye Elsa lapped at Anna’s entrance, the sudden change between hot and cold setting the young princess alight. Crying aloud as she felt her sister switch tactics and instead nibble at her folds, Anna only grew louder as she felt icy fingers skim over her clit, rubbing in quick and tight circles.

The pleasure from the cold grew almost painful, until Elsa switched once again. This time, she licked once at Anna’s nub, before winking salaciously at her sister and blowing a breath of cool air over the over sensitized clit and taking it in her mouth. Anna’s mouth opened to shout – but her breath was taken away as those icy fingers entered her again.

Soon enough, Anna became lost in the sensations. She was over stimulated, her every nerve ending on fire. Yet still, the barrage and hot-and-cold did not stop – the temperature dropped and rose over and over and over, until suddenly, Anna felt the end come.

Arcing her back off the bed, Anna called out Elsa’s name as she fell, lost in her own ecstasy. Eyes closing shut, she saw white bursts of light behind her eyelids as a wave of pure pleasure swept over her. Feeling Elsa press a warm tongue against her need once more, Anna felt another wave of pleasure crash into the first, prolonging her high. She longed to stay trapped in her heaven forever, never to come down.

Yet unfortunately, her dream had to come to an end. Soon enough, her pleasure subsided, and Anna was left panting and breathless on her sister’s bed, her sister now lying next to her and watching her face carefully.

“Are you alright?” Elsa asked softly. As Anna struggled to respond, Elsa stroked Anna’s bare hip with her thumb. Dimly, Anna realized that Elsa’s hands were once again warm, lacking the bitter cold that they had held but moments ago.

As Anna finally caught her breath, her only response was to roll over and press a kiss against Elsa’s lips. Listening, Anna heard her sister moan and felt her lips part. Not hesitating to slip her tongue into Elsa’s mouth, Anna once again tasted winter – but this time, there was another layer of flavour on top of it all.

With a sudden jolt of realization (and an increase of arousal), Anna realized that what she tasted was herself.

Pulling away from her sister, Anna laid back into Elsa’s soft pillows. Chuckling hoarsely, the princess ran a hand through her unruly strawberry blonde locks.

“That was incredible.”

Despite being so confident earlier, Elsa blushed.

“You really think so?” She asked, adorably shy. Propping her head up with her hand, Elsa watched as her sister stretched languidly, then rested back on the bed.

“I know so.” Anna replied, a smile of content spreading across her face. “That was amazing. You’re amazing, Elsa.”

“Well…” A smile tugged at Elsa’s lips. “Thank you, Anna. I’m glad I could give you everything you wanted.”

“But, you know…” Anna rolled onto her side to face her sister. “There’s just one thing that would have made it even better.”

“Oh?” Elsa’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s that?”

Before Elsa knew it, she was pinned down onto her back. Arms held above her head, it took the Queen a few moments to realize that her sister was sitting atop her and straddling her, holding her down.

“Round two.” Anna smirked, looking down at the monarch beneath her.

Carefully, Elsa weighed out her options.

With a lusty smile, she nodded but once, causing a hungry grin to spread across Anna’s face.

As Anna leaned down and pressed her lips against Elsa’s throat, nipping and suckling enthusiastically, she mumbled something into Elsa’s skin. Though the words were muffled and vague, Elsa couldn’t help but sigh blissfully.

“I love you too, Anna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted on tumblr. I'm honestly so shocked that no one in the fandom wrote or illustrated anything involving Elsa, Anna, and temperature play before. If there is any, I haven't seen it yet. 
> 
> Also, I thought it'd be best to put it here for further enjoyment. Hope you all enjoyed, I'm not usually one to write smut so I'm hoping this was acceptable.
> 
> Considering the intimacy of sex, I thought it'd be important to address Elsa's fears. Despite this story taking place many months after the events of Frozen, I can still see her being absolutely terrified of hurting Anna somehow - we all know that Elsa is quite vulnerable. 
> 
> But as seen in the movie, once Elsa lets go of her insecurities, her control over her powers (and her confidence) increases exponentially. Hence, her shift from hesitance to actually teasing Anna and taking control at the end. 
> 
> To be honest, I thought about having the story end with Anna topping Elsa for the first time (thereby further showing Elsa's insecurities) but decided to cut that out in the end. Anna is very feisty, very headstrong, and very loving of her sister - I can see her assuaging Elsa's fears about that earlier on in their relationship.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I know that I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
